Role Model
by FaithDaria
Summary: Substitute teachers can seriously disrupt the flow of learning.  Implied Dean/Lisa.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Role Model

Genre: Crack, crossover (Leverage/SPN)

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit collected from the character use

Summary: Substitute teachers seriously interrupt the flow of learning

Author's Note: These were written for pa_burke when she was having a seriously bad day.

He took a deep breath and let it out, restraining the urge to hit something or rub his forehead to ward off the incipient headache. It was a great thing that Ben was enjoying school so much. Dean would even admit that it was kind of cool that he was learning some things that had a practical application, and it wasn't as if he hadn't learned all of this before he was younger than Ben, mostly through experimentation that had singed more than a few body parts and eyebrows and had left Sammy deaf in one ear for a week once.

But the other parents in the area were livid that the new teacher was instructing the kids on how to make their own electronics and explosives, and Dean could reluctantly see the point. He was aware that his childhood was not really a functional model for a normal childhood and that most children would have a problem with responsible use when it came to bomb-making. He trusted Ben, who was really more mature than his classmates, but that Ryan kid from two streets over? Not so much.

Maybe it was time to talk to the skinny, slightly crazy blonde who had started teaching Ben's science class.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Role Model II

Genre: Crack, Crossover (Leverage/SPN)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Substitute teachers seriously interrupt the flow of learning.

Well, at least this one was a little better than the last teacher that Dean had needed to talk to. Honestly, he didn't even know what the big deal was about. All the man had done was teach the kids a few self-defense moves. They only found out as much when Ben used one of the moves during one of their own practice sessions at home, and the moves were good ones that mostly enabled the kids to disable and run away. Dean wasn't really seeing the problem, but Lisa had just rolled her eyes when he brought that point up and made the conference appointment anyway.

The new teacher was running some sort of con, much like the science teacher had been, but it was obvious that Ben wasn't his target and while the man practically exuded quiet menace Dean didn't get any vibes that he was out to hurt any of the kids. That was good enough for him, honestly. He asked the guy to quit teaching Ben new moves, since it was disrupting the flow of Dean's own lessons, and they parted company with mutual respect. You couldn't ask for more than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Role Model III

Genre: Crack, Crossover (Leverage/SPN)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Substitute teachers seriously disrupt the flow of learning.

This was starting to get old, really. He didn't know why Lisa wasn't going on these stupid, unnecessary parent-teacher conferences. It wasn't like they were showing graphic porn or dissecting human remains or anything. So what if the latest Computer Science teacher had taught the kids how to hack? It was an important skill, and it wasn't like the guy had taught them how to hack government databases or anything. It was just a couple of ways around the internet filters on the school computers. He felt like he was punishing both himself and the teacher for the fact that his kid like to share every detail of his day with both of his parents. Honestly, that was the real problem. If he could just teach Ben not to tell his mom shit like this, they'd all be happier.

This guy gave off the same vibe as the first two teachers he'd been forced to meet with. Dean hoped they finished whatever they were doing soon. He had stuff to do that didn't involve hauling his ass all the way to Ben's school every other day. The man agreed to not show his students anymore tricks that might get them in trouble and Dean called it a day. He was taking Ben and Lisa out to practice using a crossbow.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Role Model IV

Genre: Crack, Crossover (Leverage/SPN)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Substitute teachers seriously disrupt the flow of learning.

In the end it was the secretary who broke the camel's back. He didn't let Ben tell Lisa about this one before he headed down to the school, and he didn't bother to make an appointment either. He also skipped meeting with the new secretary that had told Ben that the best way to fool a mark was to give them what they want. Instead, he went straight for the quiet janitor that he had noticed around on each of his previous visits. "Can we talk in private?"

"Well, I've still got a lot of work to do . . .," the man started.

Dean rolled his eyes and yanked him into the janitor's closet. "Look man, are you guys almost done with whatever it is you're pulling here?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, sir. I'm just the janitor."

"Uh-huh. Look let me tell you something about being a janitor: you never get noticed. It's the perfect hiding place. I don't give a damn about whatever you're doing. You're not going to hurt the kids, which is all I care about. But my son's mother is starting to get pissed off about all the new knowledge he's been picking up at school and the kid just can't learn to keep it to himself. So how about you guys finish up without teaching him anything else that could get him arrested?"

The man held out his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "All right. We'll be done soon and I'll try to make sure that no one else passes along anything new."

"Good to know."


	5. Chapter 5

Role Model 5

Nate had heard stories about this man and his son over the week that his team had been at the school, enough that he'd had Hardison run a background check on Dean Smith. The hacker had dug up plenty on the man, but unfortunately none of it made sense with what they were experiencing. All public records pointed to an Ivy League educated marketing specialist, not a mechanic with way too much knowledge of martial arts and explosives. The highly polished citizen that had disappeared from Sandover Iron two years ago had no place recognizing the team the way he had. He was a puzzle, and Nate loved a good puzzle.

Once they'd managed to take down the local power-hungry asshole with a stranglehold on the school board and nearly every other aspect of local politics, Nate dropped by the garage where Smith worked. "We're all done," he told the man, standing next to the fifteen-year-old Nissan that was probably receiving the most thorough overhaul in its life.

"I noticed," Smith replied, not looking up from the apparently troublesome carburetor. "Nice job on Patterson, by the way. The son of a bitch had it coming."

Nate ruthlessly choked back the worry that the seemingly innocuous statement brought up. His team's major defense was that no one but the mark ever noticed their presences, and half the time even the bad guy didn't know what had happened. "Thank you," he said instead. "This is quite a change from Toledo."

That did cause the man to look up and meet Nate's eyes. There was a quick exhale of almost-laughter. "Yeah, it is. I like the weather better here, though. Company's better, too."

"Quite a career change."

This time the man actually did laugh. "Dude, you have no idea. Thanks again for taking care of the asshole."

"We might be interested in throwing a little business your way," Nate mentioned, a little tentatively, olive branch and carrot on a stick combined.

Smith shook his head and directed his attention back to the engine. "Not my life anymore," he said. "Unless it's car-related, take your business somewhere else. I don't want that shit anywhere near my family."

"Fair enough," Nate said. "I might be in touch anyway, Mr. Smith."

"Answer won't change."

Nate nodded and walked away, carefully tucking the business card he had picked up in his pocket. He never wasted a potential future ally.


End file.
